Little Pleasures
by Datenshi Blue1
Summary: Fuji asks Tezuka for help and Tezuka does help him...


**Disclaimers:** I have a lot of plushies. Other than that...  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Tezuka x Fuji  
**Warning:** Smut, fluff, shounen-ai... yeah, I know I suck, so you can leave your comments and say so once you've read it. By the way, I'm posting this without a beta reader, so maybe there are some things wrong/weird. I apologize, my English is still crappy.

**LITTLE PLEASURES  
****By Datenshi Blue**

Tezuka swallowed.

He closed the book rather absently and turned completely to look at the body sprawled on his bed. The boy had fallen asleep while studying, and had his notes spread over his chest, the head tilted to the side, the lips slightly parted and one hand hanging off the side of the bed.

One of the sheets of paper fell to the floor and Tezuka jumped forward to grab the rest of them that were following. He placed all the papers on his desk and turned to look again at the other boy. Fuji didn't look as dangerous when he was sleeping. The smile had also left his face, and he looked almost vulnerable.

They had an exam the next day, and Fuji had asked Tezuka for help. Tezuka knew Fuji didn't need any kind of help. He knew the prodigy's grades were all but perfect, because they were always at the top of the list of their year. The president of the student's council and Seigaku's well-known prodigy. So Tezuka didn't know the real purpose behind his teammate's interest in spending the day with him.

Tezuka sat down on the border of the bed and reached out to brush brown locks away from Fuji's forehead. He stopped half-way though, and looked away, blushing slightly, when he realized what he had been about to do.

The body in the bed moved slightly and Fuji made a little purring sound. Tezuka turned to look at him again, heart beating faster. Fuji had bent his arm under his head, and the little motion had made the white shirt of his school uniform ride up, revealing part of the pale skin of his side and stomach.

The boy was beautiful. That was the only coherent thought in Tezuka's brain as he observed with narrowed eyes his small but firm body, and the muscles in his flat stomach. The bespectacled boy parted his lips slightly, as the desire ran through his body, and looked away, ashamed. Not only Fuji was male, but more importantly, he was his teammate and his friend.

Still, his eyes came back to the sleeping figure. And his fingers reached out again. However, Tezuka was stern, and he would never indulge in little pleasures... such as caressing the hair of one of his best friends... just because. Specially if said friend was asleep. Specially if he was a bit out breath just by looking at him. Specially if the simple and innocent touch would start a fire within him. Tezuka held his breath and his fingers shivered as he ran them through the brown hair.

Soft. It was soft, as everything about Fuji, at least until he opened his eyes and lost his smile. Until he got serious. Tezuka let the air he had been holding out. It took a lot to make Fuji get serious.

Suddenly, blue eyes pierced through him and Tezuka retrieved his hand as if Fuji's hair burnt.

"You fell asleep" he said, apologetically.

Fuji rolled to his back and smiled lazily. The white shirt moved even higher and Tezuka swallowed before looking away. "Actually we should get ready for bed" he managed to whisper "I didn't realize how late it is..."

Fuji moved away from Tezuka and tapped the bed, silently asking him to lay down. "Then let's sleep" he said, his blue eyes still open and still looking intently at him.

Tezuka frowned. "This bed is too small for the both of us." he whispered, but his voice trailed off at the serene smile on Fuji's lips.

"That's good, captain..." the other said, slender fingers caressing Tezuka's arm, covered by his shirt. Then he clutched that shirt and brought Tezuka closer, smiling at his surprised look.

The so-called prodigy closed his eyes slowly as he propped himself up, reaching out to take rimless glasses off. Tezuka's own eyes widened when he suddenly realized, with a shiver, that Fuji was going to kiss him.

Warm and soft lips brushed against his lips, and the captain of the Seigaku tennis team could feel his heart jumping in his chest, his face flushed as long and gentle fingers caressed his hair, making the slightest pressure to bring him closer, to deepen the, so far, chaste kiss.

Tezuka gasped and a small tongue got into his mouth, caressing his own tongue in the most delightful way. His eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the kiss, his own arms wrapping themselves around small and thin shoulders, pushing Fuji down, and slowly taking control, kissing someone for the first time. Licking lips for the first time... and, for the first time, experimenting the thrill of feeling soft lips parting under him, allowing him to slide his tongue into the other's mouth.

It was wonderful. He felt lightheaded, a fire in his veins that he had only been able to dream about and that burnt even brighter when Fuji moaned softly against his lips.

"Fuji..." he whispered hoarsely. He realized he was breathing faster, and Fuji was too. And judging for the heat in his face -and his body- he was surely flushed. At a loss for words, Tezuka just observed the calm face that was looking back at him, the blue eyes narrowed and warm, the wet lips reddened and a bit swollen, and he leaned forward again to lock them in a new kiss. One that was more exigent and claiming. Because Tezuka was nothing if not possessive, and he had been dreaming about this moment for too long.

His mind was screaming him to stop, somewhere in his brain he was sure that this was a mistake and that a relationship between Fuji and himself would only harm the team... and themselves in the long run. But the pliant lips under his and the hands fisting his hair were blowing all coherent thoughts from him, making his sanity leave him and fanning an already consuming fire that was burning deep within him.

Before he knew what he was doing, his hands had slipped down Fuji's shirt, undoing buttons in a rush. He was aching to feel that skin against his fingers, to see if it was as soft as it seemed, as responsive as he had dreamt so many times. As his thumbs rubbed Fuji's nipples, he could feel the smaller boy arching his back, moaning softly, flesh hardening under his fingers, and his own body reacting eagerly. Tezuka blushed, afraid that Fuji would notice and it would scare him away. But Fuji was looking at him, eyes of a dark blue looking into him, searching for his secrets as small hands worked Tezuka's shirt off, discarding it to the floor.

Fuji mirrored Tezuka's caresses, bringing his own hands to his nipples, pinching them gently before moving his fingers down his stomach until they stopped at the waistband of his pants.

Tezuka climbed into the bed, and straightened, eyes glued to Fuji's as he felt the buttons of his pants going out of their holes slowly.

"Fuji..." he repeated, aware that his heart was banging inside of him, and a bit scared of walking a path that had no turning back.

"It's ok..." came the soft, almost sighed whisper. Fuji smiled and Tezuka's eyes widened, for it wasn't the usual easy smile, nor the dangerous smirk he was used to see in that face. It was a warm and honest gesture, one that assured him that everything would be fine, and as the last button came out of its hole and those hands pushed his pants down, Tezuka closed his eyes, afraid of the look in those blue eyes once Fuji realized how his body was reacting to him.

But a hand reached out to caress his length, almost reverently, and the taller boy gasped, hips moving on their own to feel that touch again.

Tezuka leaned forward, placing his hands at both sides of Fuji's face, and resting his weight on them so as not to crush the smaller body under his. He kicked his own pants off, and pressed his lips to Fuji's nipple, one of his hands moving to undo the other boy's pants as well. Fuji moaned again, the soft sound sending a bolt of lust directly to Tezuka's groin. Fuji's hand shivered slightly as he caressed Tezuka's length again, and the older boy realized it was the first time for his friend as well. He helped Fuji to get rid of his pants and then rubbed his body against the smaller one, gasping at the new and strong sensations running through him.

Fuji was throwing his head back, his pale chest rising and falling as he fought to get some air into his lungs. Tezuka realized he himself was panting like if he had been running laps for hours. He kissed his way down Fuji's stomach and licked the sensitive skin around his navel, satisfied with the way his friend's body was responding to his caresses. He kept licking down until his lips closed around the firm flesh of Fuji's erection, and swallowed a little cry of triumph as Fuji arched his back trying to push into his mouth.

This was more than he had ever dared to dream, the salty taste of some drops of precum he was licking off the tip of Fuji's cock, the silky flesh he was caressing with his tongue, the moans dropping off Fuji's parted lips. His hand reached out to blindly open the top drawer of his night stand and he grabbed a bottle of oil he kept there to massage his arm whenever his elbow - and lately his shoulder - were hurting badly. He let go of Fuji and poured some oil in his hands, rubbing them together to warm it.

"Tezuka..."

The voice was almost a whisper. Fuji was looking at him with big eyes, maybe a bit scared, knowing what Tezuka intended to do.

"If you don't want me to..." Tezuka managed to say. He wanted Fuji badly, wanted to feel him, to fill him, to take him, to make him his. He wanted to make the smaller boy moan, and scream his name out of control.

Fuji swallowed and parted his legs in silent acceptance, and Tezuka sighed almost relieved, rubbing his index against Fuji's entrance gently. His other hand stroked Fuji's erection slowly, eliciting some low and seductive moans from the boy, that only got louder when his finger slid into him, stretching him gently. It was hot and tight and Tezuka was suddenly worried, trying to look for any sign of pain in Fuji's face. But Fuji only thrusted his hips forward, making Tezuka bury his finger deep inside of him.

The taller boy narrowed his eyes and increased the rhythm of his strokes as he added a second finger. Muscles tightened around him and Fuji whimpered, hands clutching the sheets under them. Tezuka moved his fingers slowly trying to get him to relax so as to make the intrusive presence within him a little less painful. Slowly, Fuji relaxed against him and the tension left his body even as his hips moved in circles. Tezuka licked his lips. If the younger boy knew how adorable he looked, sprawled over the bed, with one knee pulled high towards his chest, eyes closed and swollen lips parted to allow short and almost inaudible moans out as his fingers moved, sliding in and out of him easier each time... Tezuka groaned and leaned forward to lick the head of Fuji's cock, some more salty droplets falling to his tongue as he curled it around the throbbing flesh.

Another finger found its way into Fuji, and Tezuka kept stretching him gently. He curled his fingers, and pressed further, searching. He found what he was looking for and Fuji arched his back suddenly, moaning loudly before biting his own lower lip. "Tezuka... need you..." the smaller boy panted, running his fingers through Tezuka's hair and forcing him to let go of his erection. "Need you..." he repeated, his voice shivering in the most lovely way.

"Ok... it's ok..." Tezuka whispered, his fingers slowly leaving Fuji. He poured more oil into his hands and started coating his length. He moaned, realizing he was so gone he could have thrown himself over the edge in just a few strokes. Tezuka leaned forward to lock Fuji's lips in one deep kiss as he pressed gently into him. Fuji gasped and Tezuka bit his lower lip gently, pressing until he was completely buried into his friend.

It was hot, almost as hot as the fire that was consuming him, that was making him pant like a runaway horse. He had to use all his willpower to avoid slamming in and out of Fuji, looking for a release that was becoming a necessity.

He started moving in and out of Fuji in long and deep thrusts. He wasn't thinking clearly anymore, all he could see was the pliant body under his and all he could feel was the hands on his shoulders, the nails digging into the skin of his back, and the tight cave of heat surrounding his length. All he could hear were Fuji's soft moans, becoming louder and more intense by the second, and his own groans as he pumped his hips, nearly leaving the hot passage completely to, the next second, bury himself within Fuji almost roughly.

He was getting closer. By the way Fuji's length trembled against his stomach each time he moved over him, the smaller boy was also close to his release. He slid a hand between them to grab Fuji's erection and stroked him, arching his back at the same time, trying to reach that sweet spot within Fuji again.

He knew he had succeeded when Fuji gasped, letting a small whimper out that sounded like Tezuka's name. He ran his fingers over Fuji's cock, caressing it, stroking it, his eyes locked in Fuji's face, the way he was still biting his own lower lip, the blue, glassy eyes, the sweat on his forehead and his neck...

And the lovely way his eyes suddenly closed, while his lips parted to let a wordless scream out. At the very same time, Tezuka could feel Fuji's length trembling within his hand, the hot and sticky feeling of the spilled seed between his fingers, as he kept stroking him, and his own release that hit him hard and fast. He thrusted his hips forward some more times until he collapsed onto Fuji, his own body twitching with the strength of his orgasm...

...

"Fuji!!" Tezuka moaned, hot and sticky seed spilled between his fingers.

He tried to calm down and opened his eyes. The room was dark, the only light coming through the window to fall over the alarm clock that stood on his night stand.

It was already morning in Japan. But Germany was still a world lost in the middle of just another lonely night.

Tezuka let go of his softening length, and rolled to his side, sighing. Once again he felt guilty for bringing himself to release while thinking of his teammate. Once again the sinking feeling of loneliness that washed over him each time he thought of Fuji got the best of him, and once again, he realized something like this wasn't real, and maybe it wasn't even healthy.

The other boy was in Japan, completely unaware of Tezuka's feelings for him, and that wouldn't change... because it would only harm the team, and themselves in the long run.

And Tezuka was stern, and he would never indulge in little pleasures... like calling his friend just to hear his voice, or choosing his happiness over his duty as captain of Seigaku.

Slowly, and with the empty feeling that filled his heart each time he opened his eyes to the real world where there was no Fuji crying his name in little moans, he made his way to the bathroom to clean his body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! Hope you liked it. If so (even if you didn't) please, review! That gives me fuel to keep writing!!


End file.
